Broken Strings
by GGLover-1
Summary: Blair moved to Forks from the Upper East Side after once again breaking up with her boyfriend Chuck Bass, she can't believe she has to live in a 'small town' with her old grandmother. What happens when she meets her cousins boyfriend Edward? B/E/Be
1. Chapter 1

Title: **_BROKEN STRINGS_**

**Summary:** Blair moved to Forks from the Upper East Side after once again breaking up with her boyfriend Chuck Bass, she can't believe she has to live in a 'small town' with her old grandmother staying away from her best friend Georgina and their schemes. What happens when she meets the King of Forks High, Edward Cullen and realizes here she's not Queen? B/E/Be

Blair Waldorf- she lived in Manhattan, the upper east side to e more precise; she used to have everything, her best friend and partying partner Georgina Sparks and her on and off womanizer boyfriend Chuck Bass. The hardest thing she ever had to do was leave Georgie and her old life behind in order to move on - Chuck had hurt her too many times before, she couldn't endure it any longer, she couldn't get hurt again or she'd actually break down for good. So she decided to spend her senior year in the small city of Forks, where her mother was originally from, and she'd stay with her grandmother Claire.

Bella Swan - she moved to Forks last year and is living with her father Charlie, he's the chief of police there. A month after she arrived she almost died and was saved by Edward Cullen, instantly falling in love with him and discovering his darkest secret. They began dating after a while and he took her to prom; Charlie often said Bella didn't love him she was obsessed, because she couldn't spend one minute without him. Her biggest fear is to lose Edward, even though she began noticing his strange behavior from some time now, he felt more and more disconnect from her. Her cousin Blair Waldorf just arrived in town and moved in with their grandmother.

Edward Cullen - he's one the vampires adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme, he has four adoptive siblings: Alice, who can see the future; Jasper, who dates Alice; Emmet and Rosalie who are also dating. Last year he met Bella and became mesmerized with her, she had the most amazing smell to her blood ever and one thing that draw him to her was the fact that he couldn't hear her thoughts, just like he did to everyone else. They are dating, but Edward hasn't been himself lately, he feels like something is missing and his life is about to change; it has been sometime since he feels like he's with Bella because he knows she won't survive without him.

Chapter 1:** Introductions**

She already settled in her grandmother's small mansion, thank god she's rich and had what she supposed was the biggest house in this hole people call a town. Her bedroom was great and big, it had a big window facing the woods, which kind of crept her out at night when she was about to sleep, but it was actually well decorated, dear ol' Claire still has taste. Her grandmother was a thousand times better than Eleanor, she was so sweet and had already told Blair that if she ever needed anything all I had to do was ask, and here Blair would need lots of things since there was no Barney's or Bendel's.

This was her first day at school, and she decided to wear a navy mini skirt, a white satin top and her new pair of white stockings with these amazing new Michel Perry's she just bought before she left; Blair had to make a good impression, after all this was a public school and she had never set foot in one of those, was she going to be mugged at the door? Or raped in the bathroom? Ughh, she just couldn't believe they didn't have a private school here, this was my senior year for God's sake! As she walked downstairs she noticed Claire was making breakfast, if this was the UES and someone was rich they'd definitely have a maid, but she liked doing stuff by herself ; Blair smiled towards her and she put the plate on the table, she had made me eggs and bacon,not to be rude Blair decided to eat up, one day wouldn't be that bad now would it?!

"So are you ready Blair honey?" she asked as Blair bit her bacon. "I hear the school is very good, and your cousin Bella will be there" she sat across for me.

"I-I actually have no idea grandma, I mean I'm used to my old school and my old friends. But I guess it won't be so bad, after all we are Waldorf's" she replied re forcing the sarcasm on her last sentence. She wanted to be Queen and that was all, since this was a public common school, maybe it wouldn't be so hard because of the lack of competition, she thought.

"Oh yes, I know it must be hard for you without Georgina and Chuck here, those too were pretty much your life there. Eleanor told me everything dear, but being my granddaughter I'm sure you'll fit in just fine" she literally made Blair speechless, she couldn't believe Eleanor told her about Chuck, although she was right about the being hard; she missed Chuck every time of every day, that Basstard was stuck in her head, but that's why she came here in the first place, to forget and move on. There's gotta be hot guys in Forks, right? _Shit._

"Well Georgie is my best friend and I'm hoping we won't have to mention him again grandma. I just want to enjoy my year here" Blair had already finished her plate, maybe talking about things that made her nervous wouldn't help the diet. "And now I should also leave. Is the driver here?" she asked getting up.

"Oh honey, we live one block from school. I'm afraid you'll have to walk". Was she kidding? She had new heels on, not to mention the shitty weather out there, it seemed like it was going to rain.

"Are you kidding?" Claire motioned no with her head. "But-I mean it's almost raining Claire, I can't walk out there" Blair pouted hoping her grandmother would come to her senses and see that the streets of Forks were not fit for Blair Waldorf., but of course she didn't.

Blair decided to walk, she grabbed an umbrella and started making her way to school; Her heels making noise as she walked angry. New York is so much better, in Forks there was no noise and nobody on the streets, Blair missed the pace of her old town. Suddenly tired of walking alone she spotted this Volkswagen car approaching her, and since being here was all about changing Blair sticked her finger out and was about to ask a total stranger for a ride. The car started to slow down and stopped in front of her, Blair suddenly felt nervous when the driver opened the window; she became speechless, he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen her entire life, he had white pale skin, big eyes and a mouth she could just devour.

Edward Cullen couldn't smell her with the windows closed, so he decided to stop and give a ride to the girl who seemed pretty distressed even in a distance; as soon as he approached her and read her mind, hearing how desperate she was to get out of the unknown street he opened the window to offer her a ride. She was beautiful, almost exquisite but to his worry so was her blood, he had never felt something like that before, not even with Bella; this girl had something about her and her blood that made him doubt his control powers. Everything started to be blurry for him, he could hear her thoughts of how she thought he was beautiful and on the other hand his own thoughts were speaking loud, thinking of how she'd taste as good as she smelled. His only reaction was to speed away from there.

Blair couldn't believe this guy, first he stopped to give her a ride and now he just left as she prepared to enter. Forget his good looks and undeniable charm, he was an ass. No one stood Blair Waldorf up, who did he think he was, Blair was beyond pissed she could kill someone right now, she was standing in the middle of an empty road alone and she didn't even know where school was. That guy better not show his beautiful face to her again, or she couldn't answer for herself.

She was about to enter the school gates, public school was exactly like she imagined, it was a prison with the bars and everything, even the other pupils looked like inmates, they were all pale, not as pale as that stupid guy, but no one here was tan, except for her, she had spent the summer in the Hamptons with Georgie. Claire told Blair someone would be expecting her at the gate so she waited, she couldn't help but to look sideways to everybody, she was... scared.

"Hey, you Blair Waldorf?" she heard someone ask from behind her, she immediately held on to her purse and looked at the person behind her. Two petite girls were looking at her smiling and holding hands. One was blond and the other a light brunette.

"Umm, yeah. Who's asking?" she looked down at the girls, they were a little too excited to be normal, Blair thought.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I'm Serena" the blond one said, pulling her hand out so Blair would shake it, which she hesitated but did. "And this is my friend Jess, we're here to help you get acquainted". Blair forced a small smile while the girls held on to each other almost squealing and looking at Blair's outfit. "Oh My God! We were just saying your skirt is... wow, amazing" Serena added.

"Thanks... It's CK, which of course you guys don't know, 'cause there's no designer stores in this town" Blair said annoyed. She couldn't help but to stare at the two bimbo's dressed in old jeans and matching tank tops. "Your tops are... matchy"

"Thanks we bought them yesterday at Port Angeles, you should go there, there's like the best stores ever. Not designer's though, but really like good ones" Jess giggled. "So we should take you to the Mr. Korbs office so you can get your schedule and stuff" she grabbed Blair's arm, which made her extremely uncomfortable, but she still followed them.

"Hey you have English with us and Bella. How great is that?" Serena shouted in the middle of the hall, no one stared at her, maybe it was natural of her and people didn't even pay attention anymore, Blair thought. When Blair was about to speak Serena interrupted her. "Oh and you have Math and Geology with Edward, can you believe it Jess, how lucky is she? Bella doesn't have even one class with him this year, they're totally making out the whole lunch break hour".

"Bella? She's my cousin... Wait so Edward's her boyfriend? I've never even heard of him. Apparently you know them really well" Blair said before Serena could get in her way again, was she on drugs, Blair thought.

"Umm, yeah. But if she's your cousin don't you like talk to her? Everyone knows about her and Edward, he's like the most beautiful guy in school, I still can't believe she bagged him, I mean it's not like all of us didn't try it" Jess sounded jealous, really jealous. She couldn't believe how lucky Bella was, Edward was 'the' catch in Forks high.

"Well, she might be my cousin, doesn't mean she's worthy of my time, does it?" Blair did not like being wronged, and what Jess said made her feel that way. She had no time for Bella, she was busy in the Hamptons drinking and making out with hot guys, mostly that Chuck Basshole. Why was she thinking of him again? And why is she already being bitchy to the people she should be conquering? "Sorry for the bitchiness, but I don't really get along with her, we're too different or were. Is Edward that good?" She needed to know more about this Edward, if she wanted to be Queen she also needed to know who to take down and who to take as allies.

"Oh it's okay, we can be kind of bitchy ourselves. And Edward is like the King is school was a monarchy, believe me he'd rule. So by dating the King I guess Bella is Queen. hey Serena, we're friends with the Queen" Jess started giggling after realizing what she said, but Blair was far from happy. This meant Bella was Queen? How could she bring down both of them? And why was this guy so special anyway?

"But Bella is nothing like a Queen. Oh you know who'd be a perfect Queen? You Blair, you'd be awesome. You're so pretty and tall... So much better" Serena could see it on Blair's face that her and Bella did not get along, and that Bella being Queen and they being friends with Bella was kind of pissing her off; so she decided to give Blair a pep talk, Blair was too cool for them to leave her for Bella and Edward.

"Well, I was Queen in Constance, couldn't hurt being it here now would it?" Blair smirked at the girls who nodded excited at the same time. "Of course it will all happen naturally... I wouldn't want to go against Bella, and after all she's not Queen material... We'll just get rid of the King, right?" Blair suggested at the girls.

"Okay, this is so exciting!!! Serena this will be so cool, but I think that if you talk to Edward he'll so back down. He's kinda cool. Oh look it's time for class, you're having Math right now... so good luck" Jess patted Blair's arm and with Serena she left. Blair smiled to herself, 30 minuted in school and she already had two minions with her, now she needed to meet this Edward talk to him and she'd be Queen - maybe Forks wasn't so bad. She entered the classroom, introduced herself to the teacher who pointed out the only available table to Blair, she gave the teacher a fake smile and sit down. Good at least she has a table all to herself, she thought as she looked around the room to find no one of her liking, people here were so... common. Just breathe Blair this is worth it, you'll get over Bass in no time, you'll see!

"Mr. Cullen, I'm so glad you've decided to join us. Now sit you have a new partner" Ms. Lockhart said as Edward entered the classroom late. Blair wasn't paying much attention but when she saw who was approaching her, she was amazed, surprised and incredibly angry. Are you kidding me? This asshole is my... partner? What the Hell I told myself I didn't want to see him the rest of my life or I'd jump on him and turn him to pieces!!! Oh now he'll see what rude is all about, I'm about to give him a tad of his own medicine - Blair kept thinking, her mind racing and her eyes locked with this beautiful boy, who little did she know was smirking at her thoughts and how childish they were.

Edward knew who she was, he could smell her from the hall, that's why he was late to class, he was considering whether to enter or just leave because she smelled to good and for his distaste she was going to sit right next to him. He often thought hanging around with Bella was a sacrifice, so he never imagined someone more powerful and as beautiful as Blair could ever enter his life. He knew what she was thinking, she didn't like him, actually he believed she hated him from what she was thinking - killing him for leaving her in the middle of the street after stopping to give her a ride, but it wasn't his fault he couldn't control himself, and that's also why he had to go hunting last minute to be able to restrain himself from such pleasure. He looked at her and smiled before sitting down. "I know who you are. You're" he was interrupted by a very bitchy Blair who filled her voice with her favorite - sarcasm.

"I am not interested. So spare your self the energy to introduce, because you are officially in my black book, and trust that's no good place to be" even if you're extremely good looking and have tons of sex appeal, she continued in her mind, trying not to make eye contact.

He smiled at her thought. "Well still I should apologize for this morning, I really needed to leave, and I'm sorry if I gave you a wrong impression" Edward was very polite, no one could disagree about that, and although he'd be better in her 'black book' not only for her sake but to his and Bella's, he was drawn to this girl and couldn't help it.

"Gave me the wrong impression? You left me standing there when I was about to enter your stink ass last year Volkswagen." she said in a small voice, with a fake smile not to give anything away to her new teacher. Blair loved being the teacher's pet.

"But I really did not mean it, and I don't think we should be rude to each other, Blair. How about we behave whenever we're in class. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen" he extended his hand. Blair for a second thought she heard wrong. Edward? The Edward Cullen, King of Forks High, who happens to deserve that title, because he's smokin hot? He's the asshole? Shit Blair, why do you always have to be a bitch, now how will you get him to stand back? - she was speechless, she was staring at him not saying a thing, but her mind was telling him a lot. "I figure you've heard about me"

"Heard? You're my cousins boyfriend... I'm Bella's cousin by the way, and" now now Blair be nice you need him in your good graces, a little fake in morning doesn't hurt anyone "I'm so-sorry about... being rude, I had no idea" this was getting low, really low even for Blair, now she had to grovel, nice.

"I knew that, but like I said let's just behave in class. Let's just say it's not in our best interests to do more than that". Edward was hearing everything and he couldn't help to think how someone who smelled so great and looked so perfect have a mind like that, she was plotting right in front of him, she was being fake ass right now, all smiling when she found out he was King or something, what is a king anyway? And Bella, he could see she didn't even like her and Edward would not help her increase that feeling about Bella by being friends.

"Are you on drugs or something? 'Cause if you're not than let me tell you buddy you have some serious personality issues, and now I'm not even being 'behaved' in classes. You're rude and obnoxious, and I don't know how someone who is my own blood can stand you, even if she is crossed with some skanky Renee" she pointed her finger and pushed her face towards him, leaving him so high on her smell and he could hear no such thing. "What are you doing?" she screamed when she saw him close his eyes and leave the room without saying another word, again; and then she was lucky to be saved by the bell, screaming in the middle of the class would not give her plus points, she was certain of that.

She had two more classes and none of it were with him again, she had one with Serena and Jess, Bella was missing school today, she went to see Renee; every time the bell rang Blair hoped to bump into him, she didn't know why but she was drawn to him, what was it with her and assholes?! And he was her cousins boyfriend, she had to get him out of her head, his beautiful big caramel eyes, his rude walk, the way he talks, his perfect features... She wanted him, and by having him she'd be Queen - was that wrong?

**TBC...**_ So this story will continue, I don't know what came to me but I just felt like writing about Blair and Edward, although I'm all Chair. LOL. Please review and give me your opinion, I really, really need it. I'm gonna post the next one tomorrow huns, thank you for reading._

_Bia_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **_BROKEN STRINGS_**

**Summary:** Blair moved to Forks from the Upper East Side after once again breaking up with her boyfriend Chuck Bass, she can't believe she has to live in a 'small town' with her old grandmother staying away from her best friend Georgina and their schemes. What happens when she meets the King of Forks High, Edward Cullen and realizes here she's not Queen? B/E/Be

Chapter 2:** Saved From Nothing**

Blair still had him on her mind, the king and queen: Edward and Blair, yest that sounded much better then Edward and Bella, that girl was a bore. It was the end of her first day at school, she had made two minions, one super hot enemy she'd like for herself and now she was about to meet the girls so they'd shop in a middle class mall, how midtown - Blair thought while waiting for the girls, her umbrella in one hand and her Prada in another.

"Blair, hey" Serena screamed from the other side of the gate, running towards Blair with Jess on her side, excited. "Hey Be, wait can we call you B? You totally look like a B, doesn't she Jess?" Serena said, almost out of breath, but even that can't seems to shut her up. Blair looked at her sideways, frowning her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"Girls, you can call be B, relax. Right now I just want to get out of these prison condo, before someone out here steals my bag. Should we call a town car?" Blair arranged her wavy hair and noticed Edward getting in to his Volvo staring at her intensely. Jess looked smiling to Serena, slightly confused.

"B!" she screamed with her tiny annoying voice. "You're so funny, S isn't she funny?" Serena agreed with her head giggling. Blair stood there once again, totally out of place. "B there are no town cars here, and we'd never take a cab because Serena's brother has a car. He'll take us, there! He's coming" Jess pointed to the blondish boy approaching them, he was the male version of Serena and he was gorgeous, not as gorgeous as Edward to Blair, but still pretty hot and flirtable.

"Blair, Nate; Nate, Blair" Serena introduced them. Nate was mesmerized, this girl was beautiful, he had never seen someone as appealing as this girl called Blair, her tight little body, her legs showing from her mini dress and her tiny waits accentuated by the silky top, nothing like the trashy Forks girls he banged every day. "This is my brother, twin brother actually. And this is Claire's other granddaughter from New York". Blair extended her hand expecting Nate to shake it but instead he gave her two kisses on the cheeks by surprise.

"So is your friend taking our ride?" Nate said winking in Blair's direction, making her remember Chuck too much, he's the one who used to wink at her in public and usually they ended up in an alley having sex, shaking her head so these thoughts would disappear, she smiled at him cockily.

"Actually I am. The girls were telling me how they liked to take me shopping, and since the ride is yours, I think I'm taking it" only after seeing Jess's mouth open in surprise did Blair realize how what she said just sound, and she meant nothing like that at all, fucking her new minion's brother on the first day here... no way. "I mean the car ride, just the car to... Port whatever" she smiled apologizing to Serena, who shrieked in response, her bubbly smile not leaving her face.

"No need to get offensive, let me tell you there's nothing wrong with my ride you know?" he asked her very seriously she looked at him rather scared, so meeting this guy was not being very good, she was making a complete fool of her self, she looked at Serena waiting for someone to break the silence. "It's a Mercedes Benz, so it's actually really good" he breaks his act and starts laughing out loud, having Jess joining him and Blair showing a awkward smile; was everybody here so open and funny all the time? Was Edward the only one moody and dark and mysterious? Why am I thinking about that guy again? - Blair's head seemed to be on fire today, but as strange as it seemed, she kept thinking someone might have been hearing it.

"Right, a Mercedes. It's Nate's valuable possessions" Serena gloated, she always knew Jess had a thing for Nate ever since they were 8, but seeing him and Blair getting along so quickly made her feel special, she was Blair Waldorf and he was her twin brother. "But shall we go now Natie? I want to buy that new Republic black tank top that just arrived yesterday, it will look super on my twin girls" she grabbed Jess's hand and laughed her ass off.

"How nice Serena? Telling your brother about your twins, that's something that's gonna scar. How about you Blair, anything you'd like from the clothing store?" he asked as they got into the red Mercedes, a 2006 Mercedes but it was still kinda cool, Blair thought, way better than that stupid Volvo and the ass that owns him.

"Actually I don't think I'll shop here very often. Maybe I'll just get to know the place?" Blair said with uncertainty, her biggest fear was hating it there, that was where they had the most fun and where they went out, things had to be at least a little bit cool. Nate sit next to her on the drivers sit.

"Well would you like me to show you around while these two shopaholics do their thing?" he said out of nowhere as he started driving, Blair smiled and nodded, causing a grin to form on his face. This one's in the bag, he thought.

* * *

Edward was happy he seemed to have no more classes with her today, it meant he didn't have to endure her sweet smell from so close anymore and worry about containing himself; but if what she was thinking was correct he'd have some trouble avoiding her, since she was now focused on getting him in order to get her stupid Queen title, and by the way Bella was certainly not a Queen, she was just cal, down-to-earth and sometimes boring Bella to him and he certainly wasn't a King. "Edward are you hearing me?" the other side of the phone said, it was Bella. They've been on the phone for about an hour now and nothing she said seemed to get his attention away from that girl he just met. "Edward? Are you there? Hello?" she said starting to get worried.

"What?" he dosed off. "Sorry Bells, I'm just really tired, I think I have to go for a hunt. I'll see you Monday?" truth is he wasn't really going for that kind of hunt, but he was going to Port Angeles, he read Blair's thoughts earlier on the parking lot, and she was going there with Nate Van der Woodsen, the biggest playboy in Forks; it wasn't that he was worried, because she was nothing to him, but she was Bella's cousin, and he would never do anything to upset Bella, right? Wrong. And if he recalls correctly she was thinking about a Chuck and wanted to move on as quickly as she could, and Nate would probably be up for anything by his thoughts, but that still wasn't the reason, right? Wrong.

"Okay, nice hunt. Love you Edward" she said before hanging up. On the other side stood a very worried Bella, she couldn't believe how Edward's been the whole hour towards him, he said nothing, he just kept hearing her complaint about Renee and stuff, which was really sweet, but still things weren't as 'hot' as before; and the thing that scared her the most was the thought of losing him to someone else, after all he always told her she was the one, the only one he couldn't read the mind, the only one with a smell to die for and the one who knew his darkest secret, he would never trade her, she thought convinced. Meanwhile Edward entered his Volvo and was headed out.

The ride to Port Angeles took normally 40 minutes, like it took for Nate and the girls to get there, but in Edward's case it only took 15, meaning safe driving was not an option, but what was he scared of? He couldn't die. He passed Nate's Volvo 3 minutes ago on the parking lot, and by his thoughts Nate was supposed to give Blair a town tour, this is, they'd be alone and at this point Blair didn't seem to care, she was happy to be 'wanted again' by her thoughts.

Blair knew very well what Nate wanted from her, and honestly she wouldn't mind giving it to him, not meaning that she would, but maybe that way she could let Chuck Bass go, and stop thinking about Edward so much, she wasn't the whiny 'why does he not want me like every body' type of girl, so she should just let that go too: she'd kill to rabbits with only one kick. "So where are you taking me?" she asked Nate, after they dropped Serena and Jess at the store, Jess seemed pretty jealous actually.

"What do we say we get some beer and just hang around?"

"Beer?" remember Blair, it's all about the change and the rabbits and the kick, she thought. "Umm, sure. I'm not much of the beer type though, but I guess you always have to try something new" okay now just keep the bitch in and let the good Blair out, you can do this, he's hot and all.

"Cool, just let me go get it and we'll go" he kissed her in the lips, leaving her to say the least a bit surprised, first surprised someone had the guts to do that to Blair Waldorf and surprised he was a horrible kisser, Chuck was way better, even Edward could be better. She smiled at him and he went in the beer store. She massaged her temples, thinking about the mess she was about to get herself in and then thinking about the good this could do, if it would actually do any good. Nate came out all smiles, showing her the 6 pack of Budweiser he got the girl on the store to sell him and grabbed her hand. "So what about we go somewhere quite?" he touched her cheek in a tender way. She just smiled and nodded, letting him grab her harm and guide her to an extremely quiet and dark alley with a bench, where they sit.

"So how's Forks, like for real?" asked a very drunk Blair while staring at the clear sky, from here she could actually see the stars, and by her side stood a very 'not' drunk Nate, he just spent these 40 minutes staring at her beauty sipping beer like it was champagne.

"Forks is simple, nothing like New York which is good if you're trying to change, here you can actually have a life without it coming on a paper or something. Forks is just" he pauses to stare at Blair, hoping she was drunk enough to let herself go and come to him, just like all the others do, the goody good act always worked on girls "beautiful, pretty much like you. Blair" he whispered her name getting closer to her, his hands reaching her tiny waist and his eyes searching for hers; but as he approaches, Blair's drunken smile wears off anf she starts getting dizzy, her face turning pale to Nate and her expression confusing, and as his face is moving towards her she can't help it. "Shit! Oh crap!" she vomits right on his lap, ruining his 2 days old black jeans, and making him jump off of the seat. "What the fuck?" he looks at a very weak Blair, who almost doesn't know where she is and grabs her by the elbows.

"Hey you're hurting me asshole. Get off you moron" she tries to yell as he's grabbing her with more strenght and trying to push her around so he'll take her somewhere away from him, he doesn't want his sister or Jess to see her like this, not when some people already have some idea of what he does to get girls. "Nate you're hurting me you son of a bitch" Blair tries to fight him, but before he raises his hand on her a dark figure comes from behind him.

"Let her go" Edward whispers trying to contain himself from killing Nate, his nerves are so high right now he's not even sure of what he's doing or thinking, his natural instinct would be to rip Nate off like a bag of Fritos and just leave him to die, but he knows better, he was taught better. "I said let her go damn it!" Blair was happy he was there, happy someone was actually here to save her, normally that person would be Chuck, but right now she couldn't have been happier that it was Edward; Nate threw Blair at Edward and just shrieked at Edward.

"Take her if you want her looser, I hope you enjoy that drunken slut" Nate turned around and started walking out of the alley, he knew Edward would keep quiet, after all he wouldn't want Bella knowing he was saving the new girl instead of talking to her on the phone. Edwards reaction was to go after Nate and teach him a lesson he wouldn't even be alive to forget, but before he could do that she collapsed on the floor.

"Blair" he whispered to the waking Blair, she was in his car seat passed out, but he could swear he saw one of her eyes opening. "Hello" he gave her a weak smile, making her open her eyes in response "How are you feeling?"

* * *

_TBC..._

_First of all I AM SO SORRY! I really am to all the people who reviewed and who read my fiction and waited and waited for the next chapter which was supposed to be here like a million years ago, but the truth is I started working and work took all my time, but as promised here's the new chapter. And also to all of you who said wouldn't read if I was one of those writers who never update, don't worry I am not, I just haven't been here this month because of work but right now I'm learning how to do both and I hope not to disappoint you with this chapter that took LONG to write. Thank you and I love all of you. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW, reviews make me want to write, do if you want a way for me to update sooner that's how you get it!_

_Bia_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I have good news, actually great news: MY SUMMER JOB IS OFFICIALLY OVER AND I HAVE INTERNET AGAIN! which means fan fiction for everyone. Starting from wednesday I'm going to post a new chapter of BROKEN STRINGS every wednesday and every friday! YAY ;P

I can't wait to post it, and please tell what's your take on how this is going. Happy? I am!

Bia


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: BROKEN STRINGS**

Summary: Blair moved to Forks from the Upper East Side after once again breaking up with her boyfriend Chuck Bass, she can't believe she has to live in a 'small town' with her old grandmother staying away from her best friend Georgina and their schemes. What happens when she meets the King of Forks High, Edward Cullen and realizes here she's not Queen? B/E/Be

**Chapter 3: Hangover  
**

"Oh my god!" she holds her head together so it wont explode. "What happened? Why am I here?... and you!" Blair looks around and finds herself in his car, possibly not in her most sober moment and all messy; while Edward looks at her and thinks she's perfection when she's not plotting and lying, although he was still unreadable to her and the answers to her questions were too complicated and dangerous - he couldn't tell her what happened because that would imply his reason to be there so all he could do was take advantage of her not remembering things and make something up.

"I saw you laying in a bench in an empty alley, unconscious. So I figured you might need some help... you don't remember?" she was confused, she didn't remember anything about this night and getting drunk and passing out was defiantly not her thing so something didn't sound very right, be she wasn't in a place where she could argue, But the question she really wanted an answer to was why would he help her when he made it very clear he didn't like her by being rude to her and ignoring her flirting.

"I- I remember meeting Serena's brother back at school he was going to drive us to Port Angeles but after that... not really!" she leans over to get us and sit straight by grabbing his arm as she fells back down "You're freezing!" she's surprised, he was ice cold and outside was maybe the hottest night this town has ever had. His eyes turn piercing orange and the look as cold as the body staring and looking away.

"Well, you should go home Blair. You're obviously drunk and you should probably go to bed instead of disturbing others" his words are like like knives going trough her barely steady body, maybe it's the alcohol but she feels hurt by his words.

"Fine!" she grabbed her Prada bag and looked at him with anger before opening the door "I'm leaving" she takes it he wasn't that up to help her if he was offending her taking advantage of the situation, if he was sorry and mad for helping her why didn't he just leave her there maybe some predator would find her and take her, that way he would never see her again and she wouldn't have to fight for the throne anymore; but in the middle of all her thoughts he closes the door in her face, he was hearing her and she was so wrong.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm taking you home" he puts her seatbelt against her will but she's too weak to fight in and leans back looking the other way. "You can be stubborn all you want, that's not going to make me change my mind about you". She's hurt and she feels like crying because she's been here a day and people are already hating her; she just wants Georgie back and in New York she'd at least have Chuck whenever he decided he actually loved her and she also wanted to be Queen that way even though people didn't like her they'd admire her and fear her.

"Whatever, I hate you too!" she crosses her arms. So much for being Queen Blair, so much for your King and so much for fucking Forks, you can't even survive a stupid night without alcohol related amnesia, yay me! - she thought. The ride to the mansion was quiet and quick, he stopped the car and stared at the wheel, he met her today and she already thought this was the worse place ever and that people hated her, this girl has serious self trust issues, why did she need to be Queen so much, and why was he King, anyway?!

"You're home, you can leave. You're grandma's waiting for you" he warns her, the ride made her hangover even more eminent, her eyes wanted to close and never open again and her body didn't want to move.

"Oh yeah, and you're Mr. Know-it-all aren't you?! Claire must be waiting? Haven't you heard? Here I'm a nobody... a... nobody, why would she care?" she's being honest, it's just something hangover's do to her, nobody ever worried about her back at home, why here? He hated her, Serena and Jess were just... themselves and Chuck hasn't called since she got here. He looks at her hard outside but warm on the inside, she looks sad and almost in tears because she doesn't hate him like she said, she just feels hated which is not true... he's liking her more and more by the second, not that he likes that; but before he can stop himself his hands are in her arms and his lips are touching hers, but the look on his face is pain, because he's containing himself from biting her right now and tasting her sweet calling blood. So he stops.

"Ummm, you should go now" she's speechless... he was so cold but yet so hot and his kiss was comforting, but still confusing. Why did he do that? He puts his seatbelt and turns on the car, waiting for her to leave. She's looking at him but he doesn't look back. "What now?" he's mad at himself for being weak and giving in to her.

"I can't walk straight" she whispers embarrassed, he sighs and goes around the car to pick her up and take to the door princess style. No thoughts in her head, no word on her mouth, just her and her body are there, he puts her down and leaves in a blink, she opens the door and walks in to find all the light on and Claire sitting on the couch reading for the thousandth time the newspaper. "Hey".

"Blair, I've been up all night! Where were you honey? God you're a mess!" she was worried, she waited and waited. By hearing that Blair realizes he was right, Claire was waiting and she was worried - she cared, unlike Eleanor.

"I'm... I was in, ummm, Port Angeles with Serena. I'm sorry" she smiled and hugged her grandmother, something she never did before. "I didn't want to keep you up, we just... didn't notice the time", her breath stink.

"Go to bed, I'm sure you had a pleasant time. Up, up!" she motioned as Blair went up the stairs, slowly and smiling on the inside.

---

"OH MY GOSH! Is it true? Oh please tell me it is, is it?" right in the morning, she gets Jess's screams coming out of her cellphone. This is what she doesn't like about small towns, the small minded people and everyone knowing everything about everyone, not that that was always bad. She brushes her eyes and opens them.

"What? What's true?" Blair asks coldly, today isn't one of her best days, she liked to sleep late on Saturdays and it was pouring outside. Jess giggles on the other side of the phone. "Jess?"

"Well, we all got mails with a picture of you and Edward Cullen in his car... So is it true? That you and him are an item... I mean everybody's talking! Oh and let me tell you I already talked to Serena and we are so okay with you stealing him from Bella, she's a bore nowadays and we don't even talk to her that much so" she's cut off by Blair.

"First of all Blair Waldorf doesn't steal, she wins and second of all I was with Edward only because I was ditched by you guys in that alley... Thanks by the way!" it was all coming back to her mind, waking up in his car, fighting, the kiss... that was real and now everybody knew, was this good or bad? It would be good if it all happen like everyone thought it did, them being a couple and all because then she'd be Queen and she'd have Edward, the one that could make here blood run faster; but it would be bad if she lied to people and he'd find out because that way she'd never get what she wanted, so she didn't admit anything or denied.

"Alley??? What are you" her phone beeps and she notices someone else is calling her "would you mind holding for a sec?" she leaves Blair hanging, not that she really notices, because right now she was texting Serena to send her the so talked about picture; little does she know the person calling Jess is no one other than Bella Swan. "Oh hey Bella" Jess fakes a nice voice, when inside she's burning to hang up and talk to Blair about it, did she see the photo? or maybe he dumped her?! Sweet gossip was sure about to form.

"Hi Jess, sorry to call you so early but... ummm... have you seen Edward lately?" she pauses and gets no response from Jess, part of her wants to tell Bella what's supposedly happening but another part feels sorry for her; Bella's feelings for Edward are almost obsession, she'd freak out "I'm sorry, eh, I know we haven't talked, but... well he was supposed to pick me up at the airport but he's not here and my dad's at the office... can you ask Nate to pick me up?" she asks awkwardly. She's been waiting for forty minutes and no sign of her boyfriend, and for some reason some other people from her school who happened to travel this Summer too and come late to the school year are looking at her like she's a freak or something.

"Sure, sure. Can you hold on for a minute? I... I have to just text him quickly" she clicks on the phone and lets out a scream "OMG! You won't believe who I have on the other line, your cousin!!! But chillax, I don't think she's seen it yet" Blair has to hear about this, she thinks.

"Jess, what are you saying, what cousin?" Bella asks confused, Jess lets her phone fall on the floor and wins sometime to think before picking it back up "Jess? Where are you? What's going on!?!" Jess picks up the phone and the only thing that comes to her mind is to fake some interference.

"zzzzzzzzzz, sorry Bella, zzzzzzzzz, I can't hear you, zzzzzzzzzzzz, he's on his way, zzzzzzz" she hangs up, and falls in her bad. That was close, she thinks. Oh, what about Blair? I just hang up on Blair Waldorf, crap! she decides not to call again so quickly and wait sometime, maybe tell Nate to pick up Bella or maybe shoot herself in the face. On the other side stood a very confused and preoccupied Bella, something was happening in Forks and she hoped it had nothing to do with the arrival of a certain cousin of hers; could Blair be already doing her shits when she was there for only a few days?! She shook her head and stared at the screen saver of her and Edward in the forest, she missed him.

Meanwhile Blair got the picture she so longed to receive: there she was, her hair all messy, holding his cold as ice arm and his eyes a piercing reddish orange that made her shiver in fear, she didn't noticed his killer look last night, but now she could see how scary he looked and deadly trough all that beauty. But by the look of it if people thought something was happening, that something wasn't good for sure, they didn't look friendly at all, just... cold - only Jess and Serena to look at that and say they looked cute and 'together'; no one would say moments from there they were sharing an earth shattering kiss in Blair's thought. She closed the phone and was determined to confront him as soon as possible, this was getting too confusing. Either they liked each other and things would work perfect for both, or they hated each other and she'd fight even harder. She was getting ready to go downstairs for another one time big breakfast when Claire knocked. "Yes?"

"Blair darling, get ready dear we're off to brunch with your uncle and the Cullens in 1 hour, your cousin's back and Charlie thought we should celebrate this family get together. Isn't that great" she smiled. She had no idea how not great that was. Blair, Bella and Edward in the same room? You have got to be kidding me, Blair thought.

**TBC... DUN DUN DUN DUN! LOL. Hey guys I said I'd update today and here it is. I hope you guys read it, like it and REVIEW it - so I will have the patient and excitement to update friday too, because truth is the next chapter is almost done and it'll be a little bit bigger. What do you think??? xDDDD**

_Bia_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: BROKEN STRINGS**

**Summary:** Blair moved to Forks from the Upper East Side after once again breaking up with her boyfriend Chuck Bass, she can't believe she has to live in a 'small town' with her old grandmother staying away from her best friend Georgina and their schemes. What happens when she meets the King of Forks High, Edward Cullen and realizes here she's not Queen? B/E/Be

**Chapter 4: Brunching With A Waldorf Part I**

_"Blair darling, get ready dear we're off to brunch with your uncle and the Cullens in 1 hour, your cousin's back and Charlie thought we should celebrate this family get together. Isn't that great" she smiled. She had no idea how not great that was. Blair, Bella and Edward in the same room? You have got to be kidding me, Blair thought._

Half an hour, a pair of brand new Guess jeans and a Gucci top later, Blair was ready to face him, her family and his family all at once; she was never scared of anything, only of loosing, and having to pretend and lie were only some of the things she was great at, after all she learned with the one and only Chuck Bass. She adored her uncle Charlie, she just didn't get him, why would he abandon everything to marry Renee and give birth to the mess and bore Bella is? the fact that she liked him didn't mean she understood him. "I'm ready" she announced as she went down the stairs like a queen with a cocky smirk on; honestly she looked hot in jeans, maybe she should've tried this earlier.

"Blair darling, hangover makes you look even more delightful" Claire smiles, gets her purse and Blair joins her "just don't make a habit out of it" she opened the door and they both left to brunch.

---

Nate brought Bella home, and she was more disappointed than angry, could Edward have forgotten about her, this kind of thing just didn't sound like him; she unpack, she tried to call him, she cleaned her room, then tried calling him again and then got dressed for brunch. All of sudden she heard it, she knew the noise of that car from a mile away, he was coming for her, late as hell, but just the fact that he came made her heart beat faster and her breath get more desperate. "BELLS, EDWARD'S HERE!" Charlie shouted from downstairs, never did his daughter get out of her bedroom to downstairs so fast. Bella ran to the middle of the street and hugged Edward harder then ever, she had missed him so much, and he seemed to have forgotten about her in only a day.

"I've missed you so much" she let out "I love you Edward, don't ever leave me" she kissed him softly on the lips, which were colder than usual. Edward felt disgusted with himself, yesterday he was kissing her cousin and right now she was telling him how she loved and couldn't live without him; didn't she know how he didn't deserve her in so many levels, that he only got with her because of her nice smell and the mystery of her mind, Edward didn't know what love was.

"Hey... shhh, it's alright, I missed you too!" he caressed her arm and tried to calm her, right now not even her smell was special, not compared to Blair's anyway. She pouted and opened her big eyes, staring right to his; he wished he could read her mind right now, after the photo that was sent today to probably everyone he couldn't find the courage to pick her up, had she forgotten about that? "What?" he asked and kissed her cheek.

"Ummmm, why didn't you come?" he faked to look confused and she laughed at her question; the mood was instantly lighter. "I mean, why did you left me alone at the airpot... I waited" she touched his arm and put her head in his chest "I was so worried, I thought you forgot about me", he breathed in and pulled her away gently with a smile on his face.

"I didn't forget, I would never forget about you... ever" lies "I was hunting" lies "This week was tough on me, not having you around" lies, lies and more lies, he was never the lying type and loved honesty that's why he was pulled to Bella in the first place, but right now there was no other way to defend himself but with lies. "I'm sorry, but I heard Nate picked you up, not that I'm happy about that" his face twinged a little at the thought of Nate, what he did to Blair and what he was planning to keep doing, Nate would never have the courage to tell anything to Bella, he had too much to loose. Bella smiled at his words and opened the car's door.

"Come on, you're driving me to brunch. I'm dying to see Alice" she got in excited and turned the heat on, the car, like Edward, seemed to be freezing all the time and lighting on the heat was a daily ritual to her. "Come on" he was hesitant, but then Charlie came out and waved as he got in his car to leave. He smiled and got in the Volvo. "I'm so happy to see everybody again, I miss them so much... except Rosalie" she laughed and everything was right again.

---

The restaurant was actually pretty decent, although it was located in the unfortunate Port Angeles, but The Black Rose was charming in its own way, it was decorated in shades of golds, beige and warm oranges, it had a retro feeling to it too - no wonder Claire always talked about it, she said the served the best brunch in town, or maybe the only brunch in town. The table was set for 11 people: Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet, Charlie, Claire, Bella, Blair and Edward; Claire might sound very modern and warm but she's still a blue blood and couldn't help but to plan things perfectly, so as expected the names were on the seats so no one would wonder where they should sit - better safe than sorrow. Blair was looking around the table, not knowing who any of those Cullen's where, because she didn't really noticed them at lunch yesterday, but she was seated between Bella and a Rosalie and in front of Edward, at first looking at the names she felt a little trapped but in the long run that wasn't such a bad thing, this way she could use a more evasive method. "Darling you better sit now, the Cullens are here. They're wonderful people, you'll see" Claire said and Blair kept her smirk on, she knew they'd be wonderful after all they'd be her future royal family, she was giggling inside at the thought. People started to walk in, strangely they seemed to be all couples, there was this extremely pixie good looking girl with a blond guy on the side who seemed to be in extreme pain; then there was an older woman, around her thirty's with a wavy reddish hair along her blond and handsome husband; and then there was a very beautiful blond next to a muscular hottie, and Blair felt a twinge of jealousy, she was beautiful indeed, but Rosalie had something about her that made people stare.

"Hi, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esmee" the presumed father greeted Blair along with his wife "Wow, your uncle was wrong, you're a beautiful girl... just like your cousin, of course. We love Bella" he smiled and so did Esmee, but the last comment, Blair could live without it. She just limited to smile and shake his and her hand in response. The pixie looking girl went by her, but seemed not to want to notice her, until Blair herself decided to introduce.

"Hi, I'm Blair Waldorf and you're..." she waited for a response and Alice, not happily, decided to be polite.

"I'm Alice Cullen, Edward's sister. This is Jasper" she added, Alice didn't like Blair, not after she had a vision yesterday about what happened that exact night, she loved Bella, they were best friend's and this cousin of hers comes in the way and screws with Edward's head, although she does smell pretty good, so good Jasper is actually happy to sit on the other side of the table along with Alice. "He's my boyfriend". Her words were coming out as coldly as Edward's skin, which made Blair notice how white this family was, they were as pale as the walls in Chuck's 'playroom', she reminded herself.

"Right, right. I'm happy to meet everyone in my family's life, after all we're all gonna be family someday" she hoped they'd get it they way she wasn't thinking it, and Alice let out a laugh and was pulled to their side of the table by Jasper, who couldn't contain himself much longer. She sticked her hand out to look at her watch and Rosalie sat next to her, her blond hair was glowing all over and she was smiling, which was weird to everyone who was watching, she never smiled when around humans. "You're Rosalie right?" she asked, something about this girl made Blair comfortable, unlike with Alice.

"Yeah, and you're Blair... Wow, you smell good" Rosalie was surprised how warm Blair seemed to her, like they could be friends someday, she was spicy, she was mean, and the only thing she had different to Rosalie was the fact that she was human. And as a plus she hated Bella; how Rosalie knew that? Rosalie was the only one in their family that had two powers, the one to attract people and to read people's relationships, she knew right away how she felt about everyone, including to her.

"Thanks, it's Channel nr 5. It smells great" Blair moved her hair so Rosalie would smell the perfume, except Rosalie wasn't talking about that smell, but the one of her great blood. "You're another of Edward's siblings... Are you another one of my cousin's unconditional fans?" Blair let out roughly, by the look of things everyone here loved Bella, because she was so perfect and sweet and absolutely fake, inside Blair bet Bella was as twisted as her, just not as strong or good looking. When Rosalie let out a grunge, she smiled "Uh, maybe not. I think we'll be good friends then" Rosalie smirked and nodded, now this was someone as twisted and as strong as her, maybe a possible allied, not counting with Serena and Jess.

"I bet we are" Rosalie flashes her smile and the waiter seems to drop the drinks and cause disturbance in the place to her pleasing, she loves the power she has on people, both of them - Blair would help her get rid of Bella so fast she's not even going to feel it. As they were chit chatting happily like two little girls Edward, Bella and Charlie arrived, Bella went straight to Claire and Carlisle, while Edward was stopped at the sight of her all friendly with his not so friendly sister, by both they're minds this sounded like trouble for him.

"Edward" Blair said cheerfully, which made Bella notice her presence and get the chills, she hated Blair, she was always so conceded and absolutely flawless, and now she was talking to her boyfriend "Bella, I haven't seen you in ages" she gets up and hugs her cousin, although her eyes are set on Edward's reaction to her action. He knows what she's doing, she's thinking about the hot kiss they shared while she's hugging his girlfriend. Bella smiles and nods, unhappy when she notices she has to sit to a whole brunch next to her and make small talk, all she wanted right now was to spend time with Edward, not with Blair and her new BFF, Rosalie. "So... how was Florida?" she gets started.

_TBC... Please I was so upset I had no reviews I decided to try and make my updated weekly, only on wednesday, so I hope you all REVIEW and tell me what you want to read and your takes on the story. If you do, maybe I will update on friday, okay??? Please, please, please. LOL._

_Bia_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: BROKEN STRINGS**

**Summary:** Blair moved to Forks from the Upper East Side after once again breaking up with her boyfriend Chuck Bass, she can't believe she has to live in a 'small town' with her old grandmother staying away from her best friend Georgina and their schemes. What happens when she meets the King of Forks High, Edward Cullen and realizes here she's not Queen? B/E/Be

**Chapter 5: Brunching With A Waldorf Part II**

"Florida was great, too hot for my taste but I'm sure you'd love it!" Bella answered Blair's question with as little enthusiasm as possible, because she knew Blair was as interested in her vacation as she was about anything that has to do with her cousin. "But on the other hand I really missed everybody from Forks, the weather, school... even Rosalie" she lets out a soft giggle and looks at the gorgeous blond awkwardly, she saw how much she and Blair were getting along and she wanted Rosalie to finally like her too, or maybe just smile at her, but she just looks at Bella from head to toe and sighs.

"I'm sure Rosalie missed you too" Edward says abruptly, staring at his sister furious - by hearing Blair's thoughts he knows their conversation was definitely about Bella, and knowing Rosalie better he knew it wasn't good - he was sick of telling Rosalie to be nice to his girlfriend or she'd get it from him, but she never really is. "Everybody missed you Bella" he caresses her cheek and she immediately pecks him on the mouth; instantly he feels Blair's actual pain in his head, along with her disgust and he had to admit it he felt it too for himself, less than 12 hours ago he was cheating on his girlfriend with her and now... he was hurting her by faking to love someone else, when he was smitten with her, except when she decided to play the stupid bitch.

"Excuse me" Blair feels nauseas and rushes to the bathroom, when she gets there she's stopped by her reflection in the mirror, why does she hate so much of what she sees when things don't go as she planned? She looks away and founds herself bended over the toilet seat, once again forcing herself to throw up in order to feel in control of herself and her emotions, just like 2 months ago she used to do every time Chuck broke her heart or she lost one of her games. When it ended she found the strength to get up and wipe her tears, once again standing in front of the mirror and cleaning her face so she could start fresh. _Remember Blair, keep your eyes on the prize, no need to get emotional, this is all about being Queen... ruling High School means power and you have the power, _she says to herself;_ you won't do this for him, you'll do this for you. Since when does Blair Waldorf fall for a guy one day after meeting him? Maybe because he was the first one to reject her... Nice one Blair, wanting the guy you can't have, how commoner of you!_

"Talking to yourself_?_" Rosalie appears out of nowhere and stands next to Blair eying her in pity, poor Blair wants her brother and it so happens she wants Bella out of their lives, if she played this right, Blair will be just the help she needed; Blair didn't notice it but she said the last part out loud, and gets a big scare out of Rosalie appearing like this. "Sorry, I just came to check up on you, I saw how dear Bella affected you, now you know how I've been feeling for a year every time I see them... It's disgusting really!" she wants Blair to feel like she's not alone and yes they can become friends like they said earlier, what's better than sharing wants with your friend? It's a win-win situation. "I know you want Edward and I know that's why you were doing what you were doing... But I want you to know that even though we just met I think we can form a great team if you're up to it..." she waits for Blair's reaction until a smirk forms on her face.

"I don't want your brother" she lies, but she plays it very nice with the smirk and the bitch look on her face "I want Queen, and if Bella's out of the way I get what I want and maybe you get what you want too" Blair likes to be in charge, it's not because Rosalie knows what she did that she'll look weak, not in this scenario, she needed Rosalie probably not as much Rosalie needed her and that was her advantage. "Maybe we're already friends after all" she was so much like Georgie that Blair felt comfortable enough to trust her and she felt like they've known each other for years now; not that Rosalie appreciated the attitude a lot, but Blair was unique and she couldn't say no to that offer as horrible and weak as she looked like know, not that it showed.

"Deal, you get Queen and give me my life back... Let's make a toast outside, we should be celebrating, and when they least expect it - BOOM!" she lets out a laugh and Blair joins her, not sure of what the boom! meant, but she wasn't about to question it either.

---

Everybody had ate and the food was awesome, Blair herself ate like a pig disguised in a lady, and Bella as always said she was too full and excused herself along with Alice outside. Edward was silent during the meal but his eyes were running trough the whole table, hearing everyones thoughts was always somewhat creepy to him, but by the looks of it the Cullens all liked Blair, but they seemed to keep a suspicion about the girl, something Alice told them, he just didn't know what it was but it was definitely there, and Rosalie - for some reason nothing was coming from her, and here he thought she was out for something, but truth is she and Blair didn't even talk to each other for the rest of the brunch and now that it was over hopefully they wouldn't do it too, ever. What worried him right now was the picture of them circulating in school but Monday, he could keep Bella in the dark until then, but he couldn't keep this a secret forever, co he needed an excuse and he needed to give it to her as soon as possible; by the looks of the photo they didn't seem that friendly maybe he'll just say what really went down but with less detail, his mind kept rushing.

Meanwhile outside Alice wanted to talk to Bella face to face, she was worried Bella would find out about what happened between her boyfriend and her cousin, and as much as she didn't like this Blair person already she loved Edward and Bella, she would never hurt them. "Things without you here weren't the same, Bella. We all really missed you" Alice starts and Bella hugs her hard "But I know you're worried and some thing's on your mind, what is it?".

"Well... I want to ask you something, and I want you to answer honestly, can you do that?" Alice shakes her head and Bella breaths in "do you still see me in the your future and in Edward's?" Alice remembers a conversation 6 months ago when she told Bella she once saw Bella's future and they were all still together, and she'd become one of them forever, but the truth is that was along time and things have changed, but how could she tell Bella that? She couldn't. Bella waited for the question but she knew she had make Alice uncomfortable and she knew how much she hated telling the future and creating hopes for her. "I'm sorry, I... I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry." she apologized rapidly and confused.

"Bella..." Alice lets out and caressed her friends back.

"It's just... Edward's been acting so strange from two days ago... I feel he'd not himself anymore, he forgets about me constantly and we can't even have a conversation, last night he went out to hunt and never called me again. I'm just worried, that's all... It's not about the future, it's about the right now" Bella confesses, she's been feeling awful, she felt like she couldn't breath on the plain and the same happened when he didn't show up this morning, and Alice was the only one she could talk to, who knew a vampire better than one vampire?!

"Don't worry, trust me, it's just a phase. And I'm sure Edward will explain everything to you" she quickly regrets saying that because she knows how Bella might take it "Not that there's anything to explain Bella, but it's hunting season, we're all more sensitive than ever and hungrier" she makes that up and Bella's reassured again and nods her head in her own stupidity.

"Of course, you're right. I was being stupid. Come on to my house I want to tell you everything about my Summer and Edward's coming too" she wanted to spend as much time with him as she could, after all it was obvious it was hunting season and she had to take every minute they could get, and having Alice around was just to make sure he wouldn't find an excuse to leave, just in case. Alice smiled and nodded in agreement, thanking god for her friends naivety.

_**TBC... Small indeed, but it's just an end to the previous chapter... and also I'm really sleepy so I was worried if I kept writing it was all gonna get messed up. So you already know REVIEWS ARE BLESSED AND VERY MUCH LOVES PEOPLE, and it only takes two secs of your precious time. And also, you guys think Blair should dump Serena and Jess for Rosalie? Or not? I don't really but my friend gave me that idea... I don't think we should really trust Rosalie, Edward know her better than anyone, what's behind him hating her so much??? AHAH, Thanks for reading!**_

_**Bia**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: BROKEN STRINGS**

**Summary:** Blair moved to Forks from the Upper East Side after once again breaking up with her boyfriend Chuck Bass, she can't believe she has to live in a 'small town' with her old grandmother staying away from her best friend Georgina and their schemes. What happens when she meets the King of Forks High, Edward Cullen and realizes here she's not Queen? B/E/Be

**Chapter 6: No comments, No thoughts  
**

It's been a month since Blair Waldorf got to the small city of Forks and to everybody's surprise she was not trying to be Queen anymore, or so they thought. After a very compromising brunch last month she and her newest BFF Rosalie Cullen discovered they had something in common and decided to explore it, who better to help you get a guy than his own sister? Not that Blair would ever admit that was ever the case, but the point is Rosalie knew about Edward's power, so she decided to create a way for Blair to learn how to control her thoughts without her even knowing it. The plan was simple: keep all outside when they were alone, like after school when they'd have shopping sprees or grab something to eat, rather than keeping it inside and reveal it to Edward; at school only hang out with Serena and Jess, and of course tell them how over she was about the Queen thing, and how she never wanted to talk about it again; but most important of all – befriend Bella instead of Edward. All so simple and easy when you say it out loud, but only Blair knew how hard it was not to think about him and _it_.

Only he knew how it felt to hear her thoughts for a month and all he was getting was notes to herself and school topics, it was frustrating because he could feel her awkwardness every time he came up to her when she was with Bella. Bella didn't like her cousin very much, but she had admitted to him Blair was trying to get close to her and maybe she deserved a chance, Charlie loved her after all, maybe she wasn't that bad; but his suspicion was still there, where was the plotting girl? She couldn't be gone all of the sudden, something was wrong.

"Hey, do you have a second?" Blair approached him while he was alone, about to take something out from his locker. It was another rainy Monday and she just got out from their English class, where she was sitting next to him and fought the whole class once again not to think about anything related to him.

"Be quick" he says as nicely as he can, after all she hasn't been a bitch to him lately, but smelling her so close during an hour wasn't the easiest thing to do nowadays, her smell was intoxicating and she just took off her jacket. Her skin was almost as pale as his and her dark curls were falling perfectly into her delicate neck, so delicate he could imagine how it felt in her mouth.

"Well, you know Bella and I are getting closer to each other" she started and he nodded in pain "but she chose your sister Alice to be her partner in the English assignment so… can you be my partner? I promise we can do it quick" she looked almost shy right now, so childish and fragile, so unlike her, but what she wasn't thinking right now and he didn't know was that this was all part of the big plan. Right now her mind was in this assignment and women's literature.

"Sure... sure" he let out softly, this new Blair wasn't all as appealing as the other one, but she had something about her that made him doubt the other one was gone, otherwise why was she trying to be like Bella so much? She must've been trying to show him something, something he couldn't admit it even to himself. She gave him a small smile and went her way, her hair swinging back and forth leaving her scent all over the hall; he needed to eat and fast.

"Edward!" their voices could be heard all the way from the bathroom to the cafeteria, and they weren't pleasant at all. "Wait up!" Serena screamed; unlike Blair these two were as dum as ever, after they noticed Blair's lost interest in him, they figured out one of them could take Queen from Bella, when they found out what that was, and they were all over him 24/7 non stop while at school. She and Jess were holding hands and running towards him, and Jess tripped, giving to him the perfect timing to get out of there before they noticed he was leaving. "God, you ok Jess?" Serena asked worried, while everybody was trying not to laugh, including Nate who was waiting at the door of his next class for someone in particular to go in, and Jess nodded in yes "great! He's gone...".

---

The cafeteria was full, she couldn't remember of a day where this was ever like this, maybe it was because it was raining like it never did around here or maybe it was because the food was actually eatable today. Bella was sitting next to Alice as always and Edward just texted her saying he went out to hunt, normally he only felt like hunting when he was around her because of her smell, but these days it was nothing like that he was always hungry, he wasn't kissing her as much and she wanted to do it with him, but with him like this he would never go for it. With her mind traveling away from her she didn't notice the glances Alice was throwing at Blair when she saw her sneaking to talk to Rosalie, they might fool Edward but they won't fool her, after all she already knew this was happening, and she knows what's to come, for Bella, Edward, Blair and Rosalie. "Lets get out of here Bells, this is too crowded. The smell is too much..." she lied, but Bella was far from listening to her and just nodded. "Bella?" she repeated, trying to get her attention and motioning to the door.

"Alice... do you think Edward would go for it?" Bella starts the topic as honestly as she can, Alice was always honest with her and straight forward, she had to take any chance she could when they were alone to bring up this awkward topic. "Sex? I know he already said he couldn't yet 4 months ago... but I trust him. What do you think?" she looks almost desperate and insecure, this was one of the symptoms of loving a vampire and being slightly weak at the same time, living your live always thinking about them and around them. Alice sighs, because she knows what's coming, the doubts, the insecurities and eventually the lies, because she can't tell Blair what he's really feeling and what the future holds for them.

"Bella... it's not like he doesn't want it, I mean every guy wants it, but we're different, we're not human" Bella looks confuse, so she decides to make it more clear to her "Meaning we're not suppose to reproduce with a human, very bad things happen, it's not just about him maybe killing you in the process, it's about how wrong things can go if you're also not safe. You could die!". It's better to make things sound more worse than they really are for a human to get scared, Alice learned that over the years, but it was still true; and she can see it worked by the look in Bella's face, disappointment with a hint of fear.

"Than why don't you just make me like you?" she asked innocently.

"I can't. Things have to go the way they're supposed to go, remember?" always the same thing over and over, even a friend can get sick of such things. Bella wouldn't make a good vampire, they're not supposed to be insecure and it could be dangerous to a lot of people if they are, because once they're 'born' they're weaker than any other vampire. Bella nods and Alice smiles just to reassure her. "Can we get out of this parking lot? Maybe go up to the mountain... Play some baseball with Carlisle, I sense a storm coming up". Storms are perfect for the all American sport being played by a bunch of vampires, and they all loved it, actually she already knew they were going to play, Emmet, Carlisle, Esmee and Jasper were actually already there. And of course Bella agreed to do so, even if she was only going to be the referee.

Meanwhile Rosalie got Blair out of the cafeteria just to be sure Edward wasn't around, as well as Jess and Serena, those two were always there wondering around and trying to get things from her. They were walking towards the parking lot and waited until Alice and Bella left; Blair was excited for this, the plan was actually about to start for real, and hopefully she wouldn't have to lie to herself anymore and she could just have him and be Queen, but she really wanted him. She fell in love this last month, it wasn't just interest anymore, they've been nice to each other and as much as it hurt for her to be Bella's friend over the time, she told her stuff about Edward that reassured her that it might not be love what he feels for Bella, she did say he was distant last week. Bella and Alice were gone, and finally they could let it all out. "Everything is perfect R, he said yes" Blair smirked and Rosalie smiled.

"Great! But we're still not done" she tried to kill Blair's happiness for a while, because for her this was far from done, she wanted Bella out and out for goof, even though she never really told Blair why, and that actually bugged her. Rosalie was getting shadier and shadier with time, always glancing at Bella, of course Blair hated Bella, but that was because she was fake and unrealistic, too good; but Rosalie something was there, something must've happened.

"I know that! Your dear friend will never get over Edward, so we just need to keep this up, just like this. He has to be the one leaving her... for me. So I'll be Queen of course!" yeah right! Just like she was sure Rosalie was hiding something, so was she, no way she would tell Rosalie that, they were too alike, you can never trust someone like you when you wouldn't trust yourself - just like she never trusted Chuck and Georgie, even though she loved them more than anything and they weren't even calling her, that worried her but she tried to keep her head out of it.

"I know that" she smirked and held Blair's hand "so you just need to do as I say and everything will be perfect, Queen!" the chemistry around these two girls were undeniable, they were one brain separated in two gorgeous bodies, and they could be a threat to each other by the way they understood each other's mind, better friends than enemies. Blair felt a chill at her touch at the same time Rosalie felt the urge for her blood coming over and dropped her hand fast and roughly. "Tomorrow, invite him over for the assignment, I have to do something... Remember, no thinking about it, that ruins our chances".

"Relax! I'm Blair Waldorf, I know what I'm doing... I'm Queen".

_**TBC... I was kinda sad because of the few reviews so if you may REVIEW this one... say what you thought and maybe give ideas? I love to hear from all my readers. Things are certainly heating up around Forks and I can't wait to post the next chapter where Blair decides to improvise... hehe! xD**_

_**Bia**_


End file.
